


The New Genesis

by Project0506



Series: Rex adopts a Jedi [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: The Order is delivered: Execute Order 66.Cody will only ever be what he is.
Series: Rex adopts a Jedi [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684942
Comments: 76
Kudos: 921





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _slinks away into a corner_ I mean we all knew this day would come eventually right? So not a particularly soft fic, but fits the rules and it's in the Soft Wars universe so *shrug* added to the collection it is!

_Commander Cody, Execute Order 66._

Cody is not a stranger to losing himself. He lost himself a little with every engagement he couldn’t see a way through. He lost a little more with each casualty report. He lost himself often on Kamino; they’d run troopers til their minds were blank, pliable, until they could tell troopers they were property and the words would dip slow, needle thin claws into their brains.

There were some brothers who would joke that the only thing they owned was their own minds. Cody was Marshall Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic. He didn’t have the freedom to lie himself that way.

This is not a strange feeling, this being swept away so CC-2224 can accomplish the mission. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t hate it. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t always come back a little closer to broken, after.

Good soldiers follow orders and orders are _simple_ and Cody is tired. He’s been tired for so long.

_Execute Order 66_.

Is it enough, then? Is being tired enough, is wanting to rest to have everything be uncomplicated _enough_ to give up the self he’s scratched out of scraps? Is being tired reason enough to submit, even when he swore he would never take another order?

What will happen to his brothers, if he’s too tired to keep fighting for them?

Marshall Commander Cody of the GAR Open Circle Fleet might raise his blaster.

But Kote the Vod’alor1 _does not recognize Republic Authority._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. (Author Derived) Clan Chief of the Vode. Back  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

_The Vode do not recognize Republic Authority._

Fox puts Ponds down first. Hard, because there’s no other way to keep him down. Years of fights between them became almost scripted, a dance. There was nothing of that in Ponds now, nothing playful, no punches pulled. So Fox didn’t pull his own, and he puts Ponds down hard. He can only pray that once this whole fucking mess is over someone can get him back up again.

They’d been early in the discussion still. Cody had pulled out that smile filled with teeth to correct something. _We’re not here to negotiate returning, Chancellor. We’ve left. We’re here to negotiate what the Republic’s relationship will be with us going forward_.

Fox had been sure they’d get to the ships they’d taken or the genetic material they’d stolen, before anyone started fucking shooting.

There’s ozone in the air because the first someone to start shooting decided to open with shooting _fucking lightning_ and the Jedi have all drawn their sabers. Senator Organa dragged himself and Amidala behind a couch. They’re both armed. Firing. Cody’s on his knees. He’s reaching, reaching- Fox kicks his bucket into his reach. He gets it on before even trying to stand.

Colt’s firing still and the Chancellor has a lightsaber.

Fox is only supposed to be here as a glorified politician. He’s here as the head of the former Coruscant Guard, the ones who got all their brothers off of the Republic capital world. Fox is here because Blockade refused. Colt is here as the one who’d moved the littlest vod’ikase2 off Kamino. Ponds. Ponds knew the Jedi.

What happened to Ponds?

(Maybe in some universe Fox had been so overwhelmed with Guard duties that, when a summons had come from Kamino requiring him to return for a full medical evaluation, he’d thought of it as a vacation and gone happily. Maybe in that universe he would have woken up in a hospital bed and gone right back to work, not knowing he had a shiny new kill switch implanted in his skull. In this universe, Blockade had threatened to gut him with a fish fork if he thought to leave them handling the disaster of the month. And he’d put it off.)

(Would the galaxy would have made a little more sense if he hadn’t?)

‘ _Audio.’_ Cody signs. _‘Reset. Reconditioning. Vod, question.’_

‘ _Vod declarative_ ,’ Fox signs. ‘ _Colt, vod likely. Ponds, not vod._ ’ He pauses. _‘Declarative._ ’

Fuck. Their ‘alor has deafened himself, their closest thing to a Force expert is down and Fox doesn’t know who’s an ally and who is not.

He’s never trusted the Jedi. He'd come _prepared_ to not trust the Jedi.

‘ _Focus on old man,’_ Cody signs and that’s that.

Colt drops to avoid a reflected bolt, comes back up to a knee and firing low. Cody moves in high. Fox breaks left and flanks, between the _Supreme Chancellor_ and the door.

The Chancellor is speaking, the Jedi are yelling, there’s so much noise and Fox compartments everything except brother and threat to be dealt with later.

The Togruta Jedi goes down and Colt howls. He breaks line, charges, _Colt don’t_.

Colt is in the air up by the neck and Cody can’t fire, won’t shoot through a brother. They’d have never trusted him as ‘alor if he was the type of man who would. He moves down the center, Colt’s body blocking the Chancellor’s view of his advance, rage in every motion.

Colt goes flying. Thrown, discarded with a flick of an outstretched hand as if he was inconsequential. The Chancellor has already dismissed him, turned to throw lightning with his other hand at Windu.

Fox was bred to be a battlefield commander. What the Republic wanted was a guard dog, a security officer, an errand boy. Fox has spent the past four years developing reflexes completely different from what he’d been trained for, to fit the mold the Republic wanted.

The Chancellor throws a brother past Fox, arm dismissively outstretched, flashing by Fox’s face.

Fox slaps a force-suppressing cuff closed around the wrist.

Fox has never trusted the Jedi. When he’d packed that, he’d never figured it would be the _Chancellor_ he’d be needing it for.

Lightning sputters out. Cody closes the final distance. Even surprise Sith, when cut off from the force, have little defense against the Vod’alor’s right hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Little Brothers. Back  
> Is that realistic? Dunno. Don't care. This is how they get free. Fox slips into arrest mode, Cody punches a mofo. Blockade send the feed from Fox's bucket to the media and posts it all over the holonet. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Colt breaks an arm. Ponds has a concussion. Shaak Ti landed wrong on a shoulder. They all get better.


End file.
